


Nermal gets interrogated

by Incarcerated_bread, WeezlBot



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Crack, Explosions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarcerated_bread/pseuds/Incarcerated_bread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Nermal gets whats cumming to him





	Nermal gets interrogated

“Garf-buddy?” Jon asked. The dumb brunet cuck pulled the blanket off of the majestic feline’s head. 

“Go fuck yourself,” came the response from the gorgeous orange creature. He was in the thirty-fifth hour of his beauty rest and he wanted nothing more than to make it to thirty-six. 

“... We have a special visitor today,” uttered the oblivious and foolish man. 

“Tell them to go fuck themselves too.”

“... It’s Nermal…” Jon said hesitantly. “He’s here.”

Garfield’s soul filled with rage. He despised Nermal. How dare he remain such a sexy little boy-kitten for all of his forty years? Garfield stood up and stretched as a primal urge welled within his never-neutered fuzzy kitty bits. He’d show Nermal who the boss of sexy was, that was for sure. 

As Garfield thought on what he would do next, Nermal strolled into Garfield’s room, gray fur shining delicately in the sunlight. His pale green eyes shone playfully. “Hey, Garfield-kun! What have you been up to?”

Garfield rolled and sat on the edge of his bed. “When did you start speaking in WeebShittish?”

“... I… ah… I only did it because… never mind, I’m sorry.” The younger male shrank back in shame. Damn, even when he was ashamed he was cute.

“Right. Anyway, wanna sit down?” Garfield beckoned for Nermal to sit on the bed.

“... Oh, sure.” Nermal sat. “Damn, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Garfield almost felt bad for what he was about to do to the younger cat. He put his great pawlike hand on Nermal’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him by a bit. “Say, Nerms…”

“Nerms? You’re giving me a nickname!” A smile broke across his face. “Aww, Garfield, I’m honored! You really shouldn’t have!”

“I need to know something, okay?” Garfield said, a menacing glint shimmering in his eye, “What is… your secret?”

“What… what do you mean” Nermal could tell that the orange deity standing before him was on to him, but he wasn’t budging for anyone , even Garfield.

“How do you stay young for so long?”

“Ah… well, proper hydration is key. Have you been drinking water? Also, skin care. Do you use moisturizer? If not, then you should. Keeps your skin young, free from wrinkles. Diet, too. Keeps the body healthy.“

Garfield scowled and cringed. Diet. This little gray bitch started blabbing on about diets. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that diet wasn’t it. Moisturizer, maybe, but not diet. 

“You think i'm an idiot?” Garfield growled, “ I know for a fact there is more going on there than dieting, and if you don't tell me, you don't want to know what's gonna happen to you…” Garfield’s intimidation attempt seemed to work, he could tell Nermal’s lies were starting to crumble under him.

“I… ah… okay. The secret is… lettuce. It’s a miracle food. Cleans the intestines and smooths your skin. I promise, that’s the secret.” Nermal seemed like he was begging. 

Garfield’s soul lit up with rage, How DARE he bring lettuce into this, Nermal knew he hated lettuce, AND he was still lying. Garfield decided that there was only one way to get this little soy boy cuck to talk… by FORCE. Garfield put his hands on Nermal’s shoulders and slammed him to the bed, pinning him. “Listen here, pretty boy. I know diet’s not the truth. I’ve given you enough chances. Now it’s time for you to pay.” He smacked Nermal’s face. “Little bottom bitch.” Garfield grabbed Nermal by the neck and slammed him against the headboard of the bed.

“But Garfield!” Nermal squeaked between chokes and coughs, “I can't tell you! I can't!”

“Yes you fucking can, you little cunt!” Garfield hissed grabbing Nermal's pants and ripping them off in a single swoop. 

Nermal gasped. “Garfield, please! I swear! It’s not about you! I was… I was sworn to secrecy! I can’t tell anyone, not even… if my own  _ mother _ asked, I couldn’t…” 

He was cut off by Garfield shoving his giant, burning-ember colored cock in his rosy little hole. While he had been busy begging, Garfield had been slicking drool on his cock. “Shut up,” Garfield growled. “And stay shut up. I don’t want to hear it now. Don’t talk unless you want to tell me the secret.” 

Nermal squealed in pain, Garfield’s huge burning schlong was so insanely big inside his brown eye. He tried to struggle but to no avail, Garfield's strong hands held his neck too tightly. But he didn't want to tell him. ‘Maybe’ Nermal thought to himself ‘ he will wear himself out!’ Deep down, he knew it wasn't true, but it was his only hope, and he really didn't want to enjoy it. Everyone knew he was a power bottom, even though he didn't want to admit it. And… Garfield’s schlong in him felt… weirdly good. He had to admit, Garfield’s strong, manly figure was exactly his type. 

But Garfield didn't 'like' Nermal, all he felt was burning hatred for the fact that Nermal was keeping things from him. 'Now THIS will make him talk!' Garfield thought to himself as he tightened his grip around Nermal’s neck. He rammed his massive sausage as far into Nermal's throbbing anus as he possibly could. Nermal's screech was cut short by the fists around his neck, he was drooling now, the lack of space in his neck made it hard enough to breath, even more to swallow. But Nermal didn't mind much, honestly he was starting to get into it.

Garfield snorted. Despite his long-standing boner for ahegao, he was having difficulty getting into this. His wiener was big enough that it didn’t really matter, but if he was going to molest something, he at least wanted to get a boner off of it. To make things worse, Nermal seemed to be getting into it, which was the last thing he wanted. Fucking hell, just his luck Nermal would be into auto erotic asphyxiation. Thoughts buzzed through Garfield's mind, himself fizzing with rage. Then an idea hit him, even though Nermal could access some sort of fountain of youth, it didn't mean he was immortal. Pulling his incredulously huge schlong out of Nermal, Garfield prepared for the ultimate thrust, one that would insure his victory. He pulled out just enough, and funneled all of his hatred for Nermal into his Pen15. Suddenly, he thrusted so hard that Nermal erupted in a flash of light and exploded, incinerating the bed and caking the walls in Nermal colored ash. It sent Garfield back too, annihilating a wall as he went flying through it, but Garfield is a cat, so he landed on his feet. 

“Garfield what the fuck are you doing??!!!?!” Jon squealed, this immediately filled Garfield with so much anger he whipped Jon's head with his rock hard cock, snapping his neck 180 degrees, and instantly killing him.


End file.
